degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BreatheMe/Woodland Hills High: Season 1 startup Or whatever
Woodland Hills High is a California highschool where drama unleashes. It'll be kinda like degrassi of course :P it'll feature a mix of Nickelodeon and Degrassi stars :) maybe i'll start next month. Idk, i start school next mont. Like the second week of august, fml. Whatever. Lets introduce the characters. oh, and by the way, every four episodes will be named after a song by a certain artist/group, and everyone will have their first name but they're last name will be changed. (i know i know, a lot of characters) Freshmans Ariana Grande as Ariana "RiRi" Kinney: Ariana is a bubbly, yet confused girl who dyed her hair to rebel, and on the inside, she's really a lesbian, but dates someone else to keep it on the down low. Leon Thomas lll as Leon George: Leon is the new student, a talented blind musician who's in the gifted program. Sophmores Alex Steele as Alex Santos: A 15 year old, quiet and scared girl who shuts her open door of life after a sparse yet intense drug addiction that led to intense rehab over the summer. Still trying to fit in, she spirals down a long hill. Olivia Scriven as Olivia "Livi" Matlin: A nice, empathetic girl whose life is completely flipped once she starts dating Dylan. Jennette McCurdy as Jennette Sander: Jennette is Dylan's fraternal twin sister who, unlike her brother is a complete slacker and basically lives in his shadow, and though she loves him she treats him horribly. Avan Jogia as Avan Beckly: is an M to F Trangender lesbian. Ricardo Hoyos as Ricardo Ivanov: Ricardo is the closeted Homosexual star of the basketball team. Zendaya as: Zendaya Raquel: Zendaya is the new girl from the midwest who is desperate to fit in and will do literally anything including try to steal a man... or 5 Liz Gillies as Elizabeth Jones: Liz is a homeless teen who struggles with trying to hold back her rage, but is mean to everybody except Avan because she has nothing Juniors Nathan Kress as Nathan Nelson: Nathan is the political little brother of former golden girl Emma, who is obsessed with being perfect, who, sadly, parents just died. Dylan Everett as Dylan Sanders: Dylan is the brainiac who skipped a grade, and unlike his twin gets good grades and all the girls love him. His girlfriend will turn up pregnant and put a wrench into his princeton plans Miley Cyrus as Miley Oak: A rebellious mormon chick. Seniors Keke Palmer as Keyana "Keke" Love: Keyana is the daughter of a rich and famous rapper, and is greatly hated at school, and is basically alone. Nolan Gerard Funk as Nolan Proud Bloodmingdale: Nolan is the rich boy from the prestigious family who takes to a young freshman lesbian to use as a fake girlfriend because his family demands grand children. Daniella Monet as Daniella Simmons: A huge bitch, and really popular, who's dating Max but is still distraught over her abortion. Cymphonique Miller as Cymphonique "Unique" Jones: The other bitch, who takes a liking for the gym teacher. Max Schneider as Max CosWell: A somewhat popular guy, who likes to obey his Asian parents, who is dating Daniella, and he thinks his child got aborted... but it really wasn't his. Adults Cassie Steele as Cassie Santos: The older and very protective sister of Alex, who is struggling in the money department after shooting loads (excuse the pun(;) of money for Alex to go to rehab. So she lets her friend of over 20 years to move in with her, and also takes a liking to her usual waiter at her favorite cafe. Miriam McDonald as Miriam Nelson: The uptight, activist, older sister of Nathan and long-time-bestfriend of Cassie who moves him to help with the rent. Shane Kippel as Shane Mason: A sweet, bone-head who is just learning to become a man after he meets the girl of his dream. Daniel Clark as Daniel Gros: Daniel is the gym teacher at Woodland Hills High, and begins to have an affair with someone a tad bit to young for him. Mr. Simpson: The prinicpal who's been working there for half his damn life. EPISODE LIST: 'Beautiful Liar: '''Daniella learns she's pregnant, and knows it's not her boyfriends Maxs' child, still not ready to be a mom, This may lead to a difficult decision for both. Ariana and Nolan meet up to go on a date,there may not be an attraction do to an unexpecte secret that both are carrying . Meanwhile Jennette's Mom wants her to stop rebelling so sets up with Miley's mom for them to hang out, but Miley may not be as innocent as she appears. '''Me, Myself and I: '''Alex still has to deal with her troubled and turblent past with drugs, and it leads to more mistakes she'll regret once again and leads her down a long ''hill. Avan's secret gets out and leads him into a lonly state. Meanwhile, Liz deals with losing the most valuble things in life as it completely flips upside down. '''Someone Else: '''Ariana and Nolan continue to hide things, but Ariana decides to introduce Nolan to her family. Cetain events lead Ariana to try things she doesn't want; just to make someone happy. Meanwhile, Keyana's famous rapper father wants to start her a music career, but she wants anything but that, so they struggle trying to compromise.